Promesa Escalarta
by MagicalGis
Summary: Obito cometió un crimen y Kakashi lo protegerá por amor. Eso incluso si traspasa sus valores y honor. Kakashi tendrá que llevar una doble vida como enemigo y amante de Obito para protegerlo como le prometió esa noche que sus ojos brillaban de color escarlata. KakaObi. AU.


**Promesa Escarlata**

 **I.- 嵐**

 **(Tempestad)**

Sentía el miedo correrle por cada esquina de su cuerpo y si sus huesos fueran de vidrio a punto de quebrarse. Tenía tanto que sentir y poco tiempo para vivirlo. Miró nuevamente sus manos que estaban manchadas de rojo. Entonces…él era una calamidad o el amor lo era.

No sabía si lo maldito era su "don" o simplemente el hecho que existiera el amor.

 **II.- 災難**

 **(Calamidad)**

Era bien sabido que los Uchiha eran un mal presagio, una calamidad…estaban malditos por el mismo demonio que insertó su fuego en sus cuerpos. Y por eso lo mejor era acabarlos antes de que le hicieran un mal a los demás clanes. Los Uchiha no era una familia prodigiosa. Se decía que misma dicha les había dado la espalda. Y tras tiempos de guerra y dolor no sabrían con exactitud si uno seguía en pie, pero en su tranquilidad pensaban que habían cumplido su tarea de acabar con esos ojos de sangre que encendían solo infortunios.

Estaba claro, estaban muertos…pero la ecuación no estaba del todo completa.

 **III.- うちはオビト**

 **(Obito Uchiha)**

Había amanecido de buena gana, estaba listo para afrontar el mundo. Obito Uchiha, con grandes aires de grandeza, estiró su espalda y se dijo así mismo lo grande que iba a ser su día. Ni siquiera Kakashi, el Jefe de la casa en la que servía, podía opacarle el an buen humor con el que había despertado.

Pero , ¿Por qué exactamente un Uchiha estaría vivo?

Todo comenzó la noche en que perdió su casa, su apellido, a su familia. Escondido hundido a lágrimas, siendo tan solo un pequeño, se refugiaba en los jardines de una casa elegante y un poco más pequeña de lo habitual. Ahí, fue encontrado por un niño, próximamente el que sería el jefe de la familia Hatake. E incluso su apellido no fue un impedimento. Obito fue perdonado, la poca servidumbre decía que la dicha le tuvo pena, que los dioses le tuvieron misericordia. Qué el mismo mal le dio la espalda tal vez, ya que ese niño hasta su edad adulta aún no tenía esos ojos rojos. Después de todo sin eso nadie sabría lo que él era con exactitud.

Llevó una de sus manos a rascar sus cabellos oscuro y bostezó. Era un poco tarde y seguro su ami-ene-migo estaba ya entrenando. ¡Ese mismo día le mostraría lo bueno que se había vuelto con la katana! Corrió a ponerse sus ropas sin olvidar acomodarse bien el Hakama.

Una vez bien puesto, decidió tomar sus cosas y apresurado, corrió y llegó al patio donde su compañero, Kakashi, practicaba desde muy temprano. Y como de costumbre, ahí estaba él blandiendo un bokken, firme y sin perder una pizca de gracia y perfección, sus cabellos platinados un poco despeinados y afectados por el sur y en la parte más baja de su cabello, estaba un pequeña cola amarrada con un listón, eso sin olvidar las vendas que amarraba por su boca.

Obito le miró con sutil admiración, aun que él siempre negase la amistad o cariño que podría existir entre ambos lo que pensaba muy en el fondo era muy distinto a lo que reflejaba. Suspiró hondo y frunció sus cejas.

— ¡Hey, tú, Kakashi! — Le gritó en un tono retador. El nombrado por su parte puso los ojos en blanco. Ya se imaginaba lo siguiente.

—Estoy ocupado, Obito— contestó y siguió en lo suyo mientras hacía ver como si lo hubiese ignorado.

—hey, no me ignores, idiota.

Kakashi bostezó. —Bien, pero seguro será igual de patético como todas las otras veces.— afirmó.

Obito empezó a gritarle reclamos, masculló entre dientes y dijo mil cosas más en su mente. Pero … ¿eso le gustaba no? Eso quería, quería estar así por siempre.

—¡Mírame y asómbrate, Kakashi!

Obito se puso en la posición indicada, frunció sus cejas y respiró profundo. Parecía ser serio, por un momento tal vez Kakashi tuvo esperanza. Pero como este último se lo esperaba al ver cómo el azabache hizo su gran técnica de ataque fallida comenzó a reírse. Obito era un inútil. Solo dio un paso, iba a lazar un ataque para adelante pero al mover hacer atrás con fuerza el bokken lo único que ganó fue auto golpearse en la cara.

Obito se sentía humillado así que como de costumbre le gritó mil cosas ofensivas más; Pero Kakashi no olvidara eso en un rato y definitivamente lo iba a molestar.

 **IV.- たけカカシ**

 **(Kakashi Hatake)**

Kakashi sin duda alguna también disfrutaba de la compañía de Obito aunque esta fuese totalmente irritable la mayor parte del tiempo. No mentía en sus adentros, estar escuchando las estupideces de su amigo entre paréntesis molestia le agradaba, o es que ya sabía acostumbrado a sus delirios de grandeza.

Un hombre que atendía asuntos importante de su casa le llamó. Kakashi suspiró. Él nunca podía tener un momento de paz. Le hizo una seña con la mano.

Obito hizo ligeramente un puchero combinado con molestia.

—¿Ya te vas señor, perfección? —preguntó absurdamente. Él sabía que el otro necesitaba atender pendientes de suma importancia.

Kakashi planeaba como contestarle. Él no quería hacer papeleo o atender cosas aburridas. Incluso prefería escuchar las barbaridades de Obito.

Se le acercó de una forma tan brusca que le paró el corazón al azabache. Se puso frío al solo notar la cercanía de cara de Kakashi con la suya. Podrían besarse.

—Nos vemos al rato… Bobito.– dijo inclinado muy cerca del otro. Le dio la espalda y siguió su paso.

A veces él era así. Simplemente Kakashi.

Obito tardó mucho en pensar que le iba a contestar y empezó a maldecir todo en silencio.

Odiaba que jugaran así con él.

Y el otro simplemente no sabía por qué lo hacía. Si era divertido o no, le gustaba hacerlo. Aún cuando él no supiera la razón exacta.

Kakashi abrió sutilmente la puertas para encontrarse con rostros familiares. Ahí iban otra vez. Era la misma charla continua. Acerca del honor, la familia, el prestigio, la unidad y otros valores y cualidades.

—¿Casarme enserio hará algo?—inquirió ya casado. Esa historia ya la había escuchado una y otra vez.

El joven sabía exactamente que todo eso era muy necesario y no habría manera de evitarlo.

—Esta vez es enserio. Su clan debe permanecer. Lo mejor es encontrar una dama y tener un sucesor. Es momento.

Kakashi se quedó en silencio y asintió. Al salir del pequeño cuarto se dirigió simplemente a sentarse y ver el cielo, escuchar la cigarras y pensar exactamente en todo. Toda exactamente. En él. Una posible mujer. Y al final de todo en Obito. ¿Y si su mujer no quiere a Obito? ¿Y si le dice a todos? ¿Y si se enamora de él? ¿Y si Obito se enamora de ella?

— Kakashi.—La voz áspera lo nombró un poco preocupado. Obito le estuvo llamando todo este tiempo. Y cuando el de pelo platinado se dio cuenta, ya era oscuro pero había llegado a una conclusión.

Sus ojos deslumbraron una idea y de sus labios salió un nombre desconocido y el azabache le miró esperando que explicara puesto que no lograra entender.

—Nohara. Rin Nohara.

 **V.- のはらリン**

 **(Rin Nohara)**

Kakashi no sabía como aclararlo. Y cuando lo hizo sentía que estaba mintiendo. Que todo era un sueño y que se sorprendía que le estaba doliendo.

Obito solo miraba hacia abajo. Él tampoco lograba procesar ese cambio repentino. ¿Casarse? ¿Clan Nohara? ¿Prestigio? ¿Sucesor? No, él no quería eso.

— ¿Tú? ¿Un buen hombre? Solo tienes una que otra cualidad, pero en realidad eres un papanatas pretencioso, te crees muy responsable pero todos sabemos que nunca acabas lo que empiezas. —cuestionaba el azabache en muchos tonos de reproche mientras trataba de contener otras emociones, sin embargo sabía algo que no haría: Felicitarlo. —Y cómo sabes que ella querrá a un inútil como tú, ¿ehhhh?

—Él inútil eres tú, Obito. Siempre ha tenido sentimientos hacía mí. ¿Pretencioso? Tú eres un perezoso. Y ni siquiera me respetas. Recuerda quién eres. —Contestó Kakashi sin ánimos.

—¡Exacto! Soy el gran Obito Uchiha, ¿sabes? Podría maldecirte, seguro algo maligno corre por mis venas.— gruñó haciendo gestos extraños con las manos.

—Obito.—Le nombró mientras lo miraba fijamente mientras este hacía lo mismo nervioso al mismo tiempo que contestaba con un qué quieres. —Terminaré lo último de la vez pasada.

Se sonrojó.

—¡No sé a que te refieres, bobo!

Kakashi bajó sus vendas con brusquedad y tomó por la fuerza los labios contrarios. Auto proclamándoselos suyos. Solo suyos.

El azabache se quedó inerte.

—Como los viejos tiempos. —Concluyó el sucesor.

—Era un juego de niños.—Reprochó el azabache girando su rostro. Seguía siendo un niño.

—Rin será mi esposa.—sentenció.

—Lo sé.—respondió Obito. Su para siempre se había terminado.

Su dulce para siempre.

Sus discusiones eternas.

Sus únicas compañías.

Tenían razón todos. En realidad sí estaba maldito.

Ocultar la forma en el que sentía dolor era exasperante. Ni siquiera quería mirar a la cara a su amigo. Y es decir, eso besos de chiste cuanto habrían de tener de chiste. Finalmente después de sus años juntos, él estaba sintiendo que ambos se estaban uniendo y formando lazos más fuerte y más intensos. ¿Y si él estaba vivo por destino? ¿si así lo herían los dioses y por eso estaba ahí con él y no muerto con su familia biológica?

—¡Obito, hazme caso! —le gritó el que tanto le quitaba sus pensamientos.

—K-Kakashi, ¡¿Desde cuando estás aquí?!

—Mañana llega Rin. Sé educado y no un tonto. —Respiró hondo. Él tampoco quería esto.— Por favor.

Obito arremedó con una voz chillona, después paró y miro las espaldas de su compañero.

—Kakashi, yo…maldita sea. ¡No puedes hacerme eso!

El nombrado volteó a verlo fijamente. Le había gritado con una frustración real, no como de costumbre que era 100% quejumbrosa. Esta vez no. Esta era seria y un poco más triste. Entre esa frustración que estaba a punto de explotar.

—Dijiste que estaríamos juntos siempre. —declaró mientras llevaba sus oscuros ojos al suelo haciendo memoria de una de escena de la infancia. Esos momentos cursis que habían llegado a tener en sus vidas.

Kakashi solo escuchaba y recordaba en silencio.

—No puedes simplemente hacerlo….

—Es cuestión de deber y honor, Obito.

—¡Honor es cumplir la promesa que me hiciste!

—Un Uchiha no debería tener privilegios para empezar.—respondió con brusquedad. Estaba harto, el tampoco quería hacer muchas cosas pero habían pautas, estaba lleno de cólera que en realidad era una tristeza sumergida entre tantos recuerdos con el azabache. — Tienes una casa que disfrutar. Comida, techo, honra a familia y a mí como se debe.

Obito estaba herido. Tal vez no debió de hacerle frente pero él no era capaz de callarse, no en un momento así.

La mañana había llegado y Obito sabía que en cualquier momento llegaría la joven Nohara. A vivir y convivir en el hogar, pequeño hogar había recalcar Hatake. Entonces suspiró. En realidad ellos hubieran sido una buena pareja si se ponía a pensarlo. Él, un Uchiha discriminado, guapo, alto y con una voz tremendamente sensual. Y sobre todo con personalidad. Y Kakashi, solo había que verlo. Era su tipo de hombre. Apostaba que este mismo pensaba lo mismo de él.

Kakashi había salido temprano a buscar a Rin al pueblo, darle un paseo de cortesía le parecía una buena idea. Obito nunca había salido al pueblo, no se lo tenían permitido. Pero él se decía así mismo que cuando saliera todos lo admirarían por sus grandes hazañas. Le pondrían un nombre artístico que no tuviera su apellido. Incluso después que lo idolatraran podían descubrir su real nombre y tomarle aún más afecto.

Sus sueños se esfumaron cuando escucho voces desconocidas. Habían llegado ya.

—Mucho gusto en conocerlo, joven…ehhh…—comenzó a presentarse de manera muy agradable y simpática la chica. Y Obito enserio estaba furioso por eso. ¡Era encantadora! Estaba perdido ya todo al límite y después de este. Siendo serio más que prometérselo a Kakashi, qué técnicamente no lo hizo, es por que tenía mucho encima y a parte de su mal humor.

—Obito. —Respondió pero al ver que la chica esperaba que siguiera. Él se apresuró.— Obito nada más.

La joven se sorprendió pero no preguntó más. Entendía que los bastardos a veces no llevasen nombre, pero le causaba cierta curiosidad. El Joven Obito llevaba ropas bastantes finas. Kakashi nunca habló de él como un familiar. Le restó importancia en ese momento y sonrió.

— Nohara Rin.

Le habían enseñado todo. La residencia Hatake era una casa de tamaño promedio, habían otras más grandes y lujosas, pero esta era más reservada, cálida y suficiente. Así la describió el padre de Kakashi. Este último le mostró su habitación a la joven, la cual antes le pertenecía a Obito. ¿Qué le pasó a él? Se mudó a cuarto más pequeño,y eso que no eran de un tamaño extravagante. Empezaba a sentirse encerrado y tenía miedo ser ignorado.

— Señorita… Rin. —le llamó Obito Nervioso mirándola profundamente.

La joven castaña lo miró también un poco curiosa ante la mirada tan desnuda del más alto. Le sonrió un poco.

—¿Sí, Obito? Puedes llamarme Rin. Solo Rin.

—Usted… ¿Le gusta Kakashi? —preguntó sin miedo. Tal vez sí, pero prefería ser directo en esa situación.

Rin se sorprendió. No esperaba una pregunta como esa, tan íntima y extraña al mismo tiempo. Ella conoció a Kakashi tiempo atrás y desde momento soñó que al crecer ella pudiese en servir a la casa Hatake como la esposa de su amigo.

— ¿No se supone que una mujer quiere casarse por amor y no por deber? —siguió inquiriendo Obito. Él sabía que él mismo era la excepción del deber. Por eso estaba ahí vivo.

—Eres un soñador simpático, Obito.—Le conteste con una enorme sonrisa.— Eso podría ser el sueño de muchas mujeres. Como los cuentos. Ya sabes, aventura, amor, honor, deber y un desconocido. Leyendas donde la fantasía y el amor son uno solo. ¿Crees en cosas de fantasía?

Obito creía en todas las posibles que la gente creyera imposibles. Él no poseía una de las cosas más mágicas— O eso creía.— probablemente para el resto del mundo: siniestras. Pero tenía un apellido que lo condenaba por sí solo. Él creía en esas leyendas mágicas. El resto del mundo sabía que existían cosas raras. Pero ahora ellos no las esperaban más.

Entonces, después de reflexionar en su interior en segundos asintió con la cabeza menos serio, más reflexivo.

—Entonces entenderás que estoy viviendo mi sueño. —Le dijo sonriendo. Eso era un sí más elaborado de lo que Obito esperaba; Pero realmente… la pregunta era, ¿A Kakashi le gustaba ella? Ella fue una elección rápida. O es que …¿le habría preguntado a ella para ver su competencia? ¿Competencia de qué? El azabache empezaba a mezclar todas emociones y eso le llevaba a la confusión.

Meneó su cabeza.

Él seguía siendo el gran Obito Uchiha. Lo tenía en sus venas. él tenía una segunda oportunidad sin la maldición de ojos rojos. Era la oportunidad que le daba el cielo gritando: Enamórate y enséñale al mundo de qué estás hecho.

Obito Uchiha no era la persona con mejor razonamiento. Ese era Kakashi. Obito era el impulsivo y la mayor parte del tiempo, su amigo, era el que remediaba sus errores.

—¿Obito? —Le llamó la castaña viendo como el contrario se ría el mismo. Estaba divagando y perdido en sus propios pensamientos. Este mismo se levantó impulsivamente y sonrió para sí mismo; Se retiró y únicamente dejó a un muy confundida Rin.

 **VI.-嫉妬**

 **(Celos)**

Parecía otra vez ese juego de estrategia de tablero y piezas. Obito miraba con unos ojos afilados a su contrincante Kakashi. Pensaba que era como antes y es que él se metía mucho en el juego. Podría decir lo mismo del de pelo platinado, por que aun que él no fuese escandaloso se lo tomaba muy enserio. De pronto una risa femenina despertó sus increíbles pensamientos estratégicos.

Rin estaba a un lado de Kakashi recargando medio cuerpo en el otro mientras apoyaba su cabeza en el hombro de Hatake. Ella observaba el juego de ambos hombres tan dinámico y competitivo, pero lo que más apreciaba era definitivamente a su prometido jugar. Era un excelente hombre, listo y fuerte.

—¡Kakashi! —gritó Obito. —¡No me des esa mirada prepotente! —terminó para llamar la atención de este y que no mirara a la chica. Lo hizo sin pensarlo bien o sonar extraño.

—Eso es ridículo. —aclaró Hatake.— Qué tú seas un tonto no me convierte en presumido.

—¿ahh? —se quejó. — ¡Ese tono de superioridad! Ya verás, Kakashi. incluso en este tonto juego igual que tú yo te ganaré. ¿sabes por qué?

Kakashi sabía estos patrones de labia.

Primero que nada Obito exaltándose de una superioridad inexistente pero con una tenacidad y terquedad real. Se le metían las ideas muy enserio y no hay quien lo detuviera. Luego lo culparía a él por su gran talento de ser presumido. Inclusive gran parte de ello era apropósito y ambos sabían eso. Después veía ese monologo deducido de la situación pero al final siempre acababa con un…

—¡Soy el gran Obito Uchiha! —gritó moviendo dramáticamente su pieza del juego.

Kakashi se quedó callado muy intacto mirando la pose forzada de Obito que fue llenad de adrenalina e incluso un poco de respiración agitada. Nuevamente él se metió mucho en el juego y olvidó la realidad. También olvidó la presencia de Rin cuyo no había mencionado —Aún.—la presencia Uchiha.

Rin lo pensó varias veces pensando seguramente que había oído mal pero nada podía remplazar esa letra inicial y final.

Y Obito…aún no se daba cuenta de su error.

—¿U-Uchiha? —Tartamudeó tomando con fuerza el brazo de Kakashi.

Ahora sí se había dado cuenta de su error. Maldijo su gran boca pero en especial a Kakashi. Antes de que pudiera decir más este mismo intervino. Le dirigió una mirada al Uchiha y este entendió que debía retirarse. Empezaba a sentirse mal y es que aún no esperaba todos los cambios que se le podían venir encima tras eso. Entonces así fue como empezó a pensar en un plan. Rin parecía agradable, ¿Y si se hacían amigos?

Kakashi no sabía empezar entonces lo hizo como debía ser: Desde el inicio.

—Él no está maldito. —aclaró primeramente.— Obito llegó un día a los jardines de la casa cuando éramos niños. No tanto como cuando tú y yo nos conocimos, Rin. un poco más grandes…solo un poco.—empezó a redactar sus memorias como venían a su mente tan claras como el agua cristalina. Él amaba recordar ese día en que su misma vida cambió.— Estaba asustado y lloraba mucho, en realidad es muy sensible. Al inicio no sabíamos quién era. Mi padre… Sakumo, le dio una habitación. Hasta que un día se decidió por hablar. Le pregunté si sabía una el bokken. —se río al recordar esas preciadas memorias.—Luego supimos quién era. Él se lo dijo llorando a mi padre. Pero…rogó. Él se llamó a sí mismo fracaso. Él no tiene ojos rojos.

Rin únicamente escuchaba con atención la historia. Muy sorprendida había que aclarar.

—Mi padre….—prosiguió Kakashi.—Le dio una nueva oportunidad, ya que él creía que crecer en un ambiente nuevo le ayudaría. Crecimos juntos. Pero Sakumo, él siempre le dio palabras de apoyo. Obito respetaba a mi padre de una increíble manera, entonces él mismo se empezó a crear metas de volverse el mejor que yo absurdamente.—terminó suspirando cansado.— En resumen, no le temas. Obito me respeta, respeta esta casa. Él no es tan tonto…bueno sí lo es, pero…—Kakashi lo pensó largamente y no tenía como defender a su viejo amigo.— Solo cree en él.

El cielo estaba amaneciendo dando unos colores pintorescos y mágicos en toda su expansión y lienzo. Rin escuchó unos ruidos suaves y pesados. La historia de Akashi le hizo pensar. Ella había escuchado la palabra Uchiha y solo podía pensar en tres cosas: Maldito, malo y alejarse. Pero ella no creía eso en realidad, al ver a Obito solo pudo pensar en un cachorro perdido que quería atención. ¿Y si sí lo merecía? Esa segunda oportunidad.

Se levantó. Necesitaba un poco de aire. Al salir escuchó unos ruidos más pesados y su curiosidad la controló a asomarse sin más. Ahí lo vio. Era Obito entrenando. Ahí ella tuvo certeza. Creería en Kakashi. El azabache entrenaba desde muy temprano. Podía entender esos sentimientos de deber.

Obito quería proteger al jefe Hatake sin importar qué. Más allá de todo, ese era su deber y para eso merecía el respeto de Kakashi. Lo anhelaba y eso solo podía ganarse al ser más fuerte que su oponente de pelo platinado. No importaba si se malgastaba. El corazón de Akashi podía estar en otro lado pero el de él estaba fijado y clavado. No podía darle la espalda, no a quién tenía su corazón amarrado y sin salida.

Llegó la tarde y un té era indispensable. Rin inhaló profundamente el olor del té y luego suspiró en un tono agradable. Después lo halagó y le dio un suave sorbo para después agradece la dulzura de su bebida.

Kakashi le asintió y regresó una sonrisa.

—Kakashi…—Le llamó a ella desviando un poco su mirada al té. — Nosotros…¿Vamos a casarnos no es así? —preguntó esbozando una dulce sonrisa.

—Así es…Rin.—Contestó acertando Hatake mientras pensaba en su próxima realidad. Pensaba en cómo iba a cambiar su vida con Obito o cuántas veces lo vería o cuantos momentos a solas tendrían. Empezó a pensar en muchas cosas que no sabía si iba a poder hacer o no. Y en la cosas que le hubiera gustado hacer pero tendría una esposa que respetar.

—Entonces puedo…—inquirió la chica con una sonrisa bella y tímida.

Obito sabía que iba tarde para la hora del té pero sabía más bien que su compañero le regañaría o diría algún comentario hiriente y ofensivo por ello. Lo dejaría en ridículo como siempre. Dio media vuelta y ahí estaba por fin él viendo como esos dos se besaban. Ya no eran un duo y entonces por eso él se había convertido en un mal tercio. Obito ni siquiera podía decirse a sí mismo con franqueza por qué le causaba tanto dolor verlo o sentirlo. Le hubiera gustado ser él.

A partir de ese día Kakashi y Rin parecían malosos a cualquier hora y más sentía Obito su ausencia por las otras cosas que tenía que atender pues también pronto sería la ceremonia oficial del compromiso Nohara y Hatake. Sin embargo a pesar de que Obito ahora estaba siendo tratado como criado escuchando cosas como: La señorita Notara necesita esto, aquello y esto otro. Era cansado y abrumador. A veces lo mandaban a estar con ella como escolta. Y a pesar de que ella estaba siendo amable Obito le regresaba esta misma pero no podía dejar que un poco de envidia que apoderara de su corazón.

Rin era bastante cursi, Le gustaba besuquear y abrazar a Kakashi por todo por lo tanto Obito sentía que se estaba volviendo loco y por su parte Kakashi…asfixiado.

Obito no era la persona que le gustara aprender de jardinería, yerbas y tés pero a veces le mandaban a hacer el té de la señorita Rin y a regañadientes pues por que él quería entrenar, tenía que hacerlo. Ahí fue cuando encontró uno para relajar los músculos y ayudaba al sueño. Kakashi aún seguía soltero , ¿No era así?

Ese día hacía un calor infernal, ambos usaban y no se habían divertido en mucho tiempo entrenando juntos. Ambos leían sus cuerpos y es que Kakashi no había podido dejar de pensar en Obito en mucho tiempo. Le había quitado la cabeza y se había apoderado de su mente. Incluso si Rin le besaba no podía dejar de lado al azabache. Se maldecía sí mismo, al Uchiha , a su honor y su entre pierna.

Obito entendía que se le acaba el tiempo. Como ya era costumbre, Rin tomaba un té en la noches. Él Uchiha se ofreció haciendo una sonrisa de victoria, hizo su té con un enorme desastre pero estaba decidido. Tanto que el cuerpo le comenzaba a temblar, pero el sabía que no iba a matar a nadie…solo iba a descansar de forma adecuada. No pasaría nada malo con ella. Esa clase de pensamientos navegaban por la cabeza del Uchiha. Al llegar a su antigua habitación que ahora le pertenecía a la castaña y entregó el té tragó hondo. Sintió un pequeño estremecimiento en su cuerpo y avanzó al cuarto principal Hatake.

 **VII.- 対決**

 **(Confrontación)**

Ya era de noche, llevaba unos largos minutos parado enfrente de la habitación de Kakashi con los puños cerrados. El ambiente era casi de fantasía como él mismo, la lluvia le hacia compañía y solo podía imaginar como relampagueaba allá fuera. Empezó a pensar en todas las cosas, en como sus celos lo estaban desquiciando y en como Rin se volvía diaria costumbre, y esto precisamente le dolía. Tragó hondo y empezó a imaginar las cosas que diría o como evitaría el tema de Rin. ¡Pero vamos! El era Obito Uchiha y él podía con esta situación…o eso creía él. Movió sus pies en su lugar suavemente y se asintió a sí mismo con confianza. Se dijo así mismo unas palabras de aliento y cuando iba a desplazar la puerta del Hatake este último la abrió primero.

—Llevas mucho afuera.—le dijo él levantando una de sus cejas esperando con una cansada mirada al otro.— Qué pasa, Obito…si quieres retarme…este no es el momento.

—Kakashi yo…—se sonrojó mientras pensaba en lo que iba a decir aún en el pasillo. Se percató y empujando levemente al otro hacía dentro en un acto rápido cerró la puerta.

Kakashi no reclamó. Al contrario se molestó en solo ver los ojos nerviosos y ligeramente enfurecidos del otro. Lo miró y lo miró y empezó a recordar su cuerpo sudado y marcado cuando entrenaba en el calor húmedo. No solo bajo el sudor sino cuando también entrenaba bajo la lluvia con determinación y esas emociones que lanzaba cuando usaba el bokken. Inhaló el aroma de la habitación mezclándose con la escancia del otro. ¿Cuanto había descuidado a Obito? Después de recorrerlo con la mirada y volver a sus ojos, el azabache percatado se sonrojó. Kakashi llevó una de sus manos al torso del dentro y la apoyó con suavidad. ¿Acaso se estaba controlando?

El nombre de Rin retumbó en su cabeza haciendo que se quedará mirando al torso del Uchiha de forma perdida. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¿En qué se estaba metiendo?

Obito ya estaba ahí. ¿Era momento de dudar? Y con la oportunidad ante sus ojos, junto al sonido salvaje de la lluvia y el comienzo de una ruidosa balada de rayos jaló parte de las vendas que usaba Kakashi encima des boca que estaban ya flojas dando a entender que el Hatake estaría apunto de quitárselas antes de la visita del azabache. Entonces no sería mucho problema, ¿No es así? Teniendo la mejillas coloradas y el ritmo cardiaco a una velocidad que ni él podía contener lo besó.

Entonces ahí la palabra Rin se quebró en la mente de Kakashi. Se desvanecía por la palabra Obito…solo en Obito.

Tomó con su otro mano el lado contrario al que tenía sostenido con su contrario mientras respondía el beso y con su característica fuerza rasgó la ropa que portaba Obito sin importarle a ambos. Si un día le hubieran dicho que el mismo Uchiha le besaría o el terminaría besando a uno…no se la hubiera creído por ningún motivo. Pero ahí estaba intercambiando su saliva con la contraria la cual estaba sedienta y llena de hambre deseosa por obtener el control pero eso…eso era de Kakashi.

Paseo sus dedos por el torso moldeado del moreno, se notaba que trabaja con dedicación diariamente mientras que este llevaba una de sus mano al cabello de kakashi sosteniéndolo con un poco de fuerza; La otra se oprimía el su hombro. Kakashi se separó un poco y repasó su lengua por el cuello de su amigo…¿O ya era amante? Lo pasó suave y con la presión indicada logrando cautivar y hacer suspirar con un aliento débil pero provocador. Inhaló su aroma que estaba mezclado con el aroma a té y la humedad. Empezó a besar esta misma parte del cuerpo Uchiha que le encantaba mientras llevaba ambas manos a los pezones contrarios y empezaba a rozarlos con suavidad. Esperando por la reacciones de Obito decidió que tal vez necesitaba más estímulo. Mordió su cuello presionando con sus labios mientras ejercía más presión en el moreno y este suspiraba que a su vez recostaba su rodilla cerca del miembro Hatake, el cual no tardaba en hacer efecto.

Kakashi empezó a empujar a Obito al suelo. Ninguno se quejó, sus mentes estaban solo pensando en el simple hecho de dos: El uno y el otro. Una vez en que ambos se encontraban en el tatami, Obito abajo y Kakashi encima este aprisionó con sus manos las muñecas del otro llevándolas a la altura de la cabeza del moreno. Volviendo a unir sus lenguas Kakashi pegó su rodilla al miembro de Obito. Inhalando la escancia contraria pensando en lo mucho que les gustaría permanecer tocándose el uno al otro sin pensar en nada más con la calidez de sus bocas y fricción. Cada sueño se volvía más lucido.

— Kakashi..—Suspiró Obito pensando en las mil formas que le gustaría ser controlado por el otro. En esos miles de momentos que podrían tener, por esos besos eternos que estaban compartiendo. La eternidad no terminaba, ¿No es así? Los movimientos de su cadera danzando en reflejos y al ritmo de la lluvia azotando sus emociones

Los ojos oscuros de Obito se abrieron con fuera al sentir las manos delatare pasearse por su miembro. El calor que imaginaba no se comparaba al que estaba sintiendo en realidad, estaba tan descontrolado en ese momento. Su cabeza y su cuerpo le estaban haciendo pasar por un momento bastante efímero. Solo quería sentir a Kakashi, solo quería pensar en él solo quería estar con él. ¿Acaso pedía tanto?

Escuchó un tenue y erótico susurro. Y su perdición tuvo carne y hueso, al sentir como ya no era solo su cuerpo se estremeció. Estaba perdido, marcado…por siempre.

 **VIII.- 属しています。**

 **(Pertenecer)**

Sus días simplemente habían empeorado desde el día que tuvo relaciones sexuales con su señor de la casa. Había profanado su honor, pero no era eso si no los momentos a escondidos y a solas de ellos dos. Kakashi estaba volviendo a ser de él y disfrutar de los celos de la Notara era increíble.

—¿U-Uchiha? —pregunó el asesor de la casa Nohara a Kakashi con una cara estupefacta y de espanto. —¿Cómo es posible?

Rin estaba asustada, se le había escapada en un instante.

Kakashi dio una pequeña explicación. aseguró que Obito era bueno, su educación fue positiva…destinada al cambio. Él no estaba maldito como todos creían.

Obito esa misma noche fue a su nuevo cuarto en el establo. Se durmió mientras lloraba arriba de la paja cobijado co una manta.

Al día siguiente se levantó sin ánimo, así que entrenar podía levantarle el ánimo. Se sonrió a sí mismo, saludó al demás personal de la casa Hatake pero estos le ignoraron. El Uchiha decidió no prestarle suficiente atención.

Kakashi estaba ahí ya desde temprano practicando de forma más dura más estricta y más salvaje.

—¿Qué estás haciendo aquí? —le preguntó fríamente volteándolo a ver con una mirada afilada. Se miraron unos segundos y terminó retirando su mirada. Le estaba destrozando por dentro pero estaba en aprietos ahora, espera que un día Obito le perdonara, le entendiera por lo que más quisiera.— Ya no puedes estar aquí, ahora estas más abajo que toda la servidumbre, más abajo que los gusanos. No puedes acercarte a Rin ni a los cuartos principales, otros empleados te dirán que Hacer. Ve entendiendo tu lugar.

Obito solo miró congelado. Ya no pertenecía a ningún lado.

 **IX.- 責められるべき**

 **(Culpable)**

El estrés cada día le estaba matando uno tras otro. Al día siguiente era la boda de Kakashi con Rin, la culpable de sus desdichas. Ella fue su maldición, su Uchiha. Todo se había derrumbado y estaba agitado, no podía dormir con tal injusticia. él quería ser alguien más, alguien honrado y admirado. Y ese no iba a ser su futuro.

No había la hora pero a travez de los huecos podía ver todas esa magnificas estrellas. Pidió un deseo, que no se hiciera la boda, por lo que más quisieran, pero que le dieran más tiempo. lo que fuese, pero que no fuera así.

Apretó los dientes del coraje.

—¿Obito?—resonó la voz femenina en una voz baja.

El nombrado frunció el ceño, él no quería verla, sus lágrimas calientes le estaban quemando la piel y la cólera le estaba doliendo. Ella había estado tratando de disculparse, pero qué iba a hacer, ella tendría una bella vida junto a Kakashi y el estaría en lodo lleno de insectos.

Así su mente comenzó a jugar con él. En ese futuro tan fracaso que tendría, en como su oportunidad de una vida se había esfumado hace mucho. Él nació sin oportunidades y le dieron una.

Rin llevó una de sus manos un poco temblorosa al ver como el otro estaba inmerso en sus pensamientos y temblaba.

Sentía que había derramado vaso. Ya no tenía nada, ni hogar, ni familia ni amor.

—¡Déjame en paz, maldita sea, qué más quieres!—gritó mientras se parase y empujaba a la chica con una fuerza que superaba ala que él mismo sabía.

Lo ultimo que vio Rin fue un destello rojo brillante antes de colapsar en la duras rocas las maderas viejas picudas y afiladas.

 **X.- デセオ**

 **(Deseo)**

Obito estaba estupefacto. No podía dejar de concretarse en todo ese fluido rojo. Pero sabía que algo había cambiado. Pronunció el nombre de la chica varias veces, su cabeza había impactado fuertemente en una roca y se había enterrado madera vieja que tenía apilada para luego usar como fogata y producir y color caliente. Esto mismo hacía pero no de la forma que esperaba. Empezó a palidecer. Pensó en Kakashi, y de alguno u otra forma, una más ágil pero sumamente nerviosa llegó al cuarto de Kakashi. Con sigilo pero con el aire faltándole.

—Kakashi…—Murmuró empezando a llorar.

Kakashi abrió sus ojos para encontrarse unos de color rojo. Sintió como todo su cuerpo se entumía. Luego miró las manos de Obito y empezó a tener un miedo inacabable.

—¿Qué hiciste, Obito? —preguntó entre murmuro y espanto.

El Uchiha empezó a llorar más fuerte.— No fue mi culpa…Ella llegó y yo no sé que pasó.

—¿Ella? —Kakashi lo dedujo, iba a dar un paso pero antes que pudiera Obito ágilmente no lo dejó.

—No me dejes….Yo sé cual es mi castigo… si moriré, quédate conmigo hasta ese momento, quiero pasar mis ultimas horas contigo, bakakashi.

Kakashi quería caer en en el suelo, mirar el cielo y perderse en el. Era demasiado, él solo estaba durmiendo. Sabía que Obito no era un villano, él puedo haber escapado pero no…estaba ahí aceptando su destino. Rin le dolía profundamente, ella tan agradable y ese final tan … no sabía como nombrarlo, no quería ni preguntarle. Volvió a ver la mirada de Obito llena de lagrimas. Sus labios se repetían una vez más lo siento.

—Solo quería ser feliz… pero no de esta forma. —pasó un momento.— sé que la querías. Mañana, tu Katana, no merece ser la que me quite la vida, no lo valgo. Usa algo viejo y oxidado que sea digno como un bicho como yo.

—Huye.

 **XI.- 約束**

 **(Promesa)**

Obito le miró estupefacto.

—¿qué?

—Sí quería a Rin, pero Obito.—pronunció mientras tomaba por los hombros al otro.— A ti te amo, y no podría perder a alguien más. Hiciste más y tu castigo es con tu vida, pero…eres un inútil. No queda mucho tiempo al amanecer. Tienes que irte y luego lo resolveremos.

—Pero Kakashi…tu nombre, tu honor…

Kakashi besó con fuera los labios del otro que estaba húmedos por diversas razones.

—Aún sigo siendo tu superior. Y te digo que te vayas, escóndete por donde solíamos jugar. Cerca del arroyo. Empezarán a buscarte y empezará una red de mentiras. Empezaré una doble vida. Por eso debes creerme, confiar en mí. Te lo prometo. No dejaré que te hagan daño. Mañana empezarán a buscarte.

—Kakashi yo…—mordió sus labios y asintió.—Es una promesa.

—Bobito….

Se había girado de espaldas estaba listo para partir.

—Nunca estuviste a la altura de los gusanos. —dijo antes que el otro se marchara.

—No te pongas cursi, Kakashi. Te esperaré ahí mañana o pronto.—contestó Obito y Kakashi asintió.

Qué clase de futuro había decidido tomar.


End file.
